Naruto Fatalities
by scott194
Summary: What fatalities would the characters of the Naruto universe have, I bet they're cooler than the "heroic brutalities" of the heroes from the DC universe that's for sure.  Remember, these are fatalities so they're meant to be brutal.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

Ok, Scott here. Sorry about the lack of updates, I'm kinda falling in and out of procrastination and when I'm not procrastinating I'm either working or working on something else. But don't worry, I'll get to work on those when I can. In the mean time I thought up this little treat for you all:

**Naruto Fatalities**

Yeah so remember the whole Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe game that was made as a form of competition for the Marvel vs. Capcom thing? Well I think we can all imagine the flaws in that, the villains fit pretty well in that game but since the heroes like Superman and Batman don't believe in killing their enemies they kind of stuck out like a sore thumb and threw off the MK formula. _But the characters in the Naruto universe do_… at least sometimes under the right condition but still a better choice for a crossover with Mortal Kombat. No I will not make an entire story out of it, what I'm planning to do is tell you the different fatalities for the characters of _Naruto_ and what would happen after any of the characters beat Shao Kahn.

So the first one should obviously be the man of the show himself, Naruto Uzumaki. First, a little of his fighting techniques, yes he would be using clones but it would be in tandem with combo attacks like with Noob Saibot (look him up), he wouldn't have clones around all the time or else that just wouldn't make sense. I don't think he should use any explosive tags, or at least if he did it would be pretty basic because almost all characters from the Naruto show would be using them. The whole Biju Chakra shroud mode or Sage mode would be tricky because unless the other characters have some other power-up mode it would be unfair. When he is about to do his fatality, Naruto poses (If you've seen the newest MK game, you'll notice that the characters now pose or something before starting their fatalities) by putting his hand on his hip and smirking while running his thumb across his nose in a smug manner.

Fatality #1: Tug of War

Naruto has to be within grabbing distance when you do the button combination. After his pose Naruto summons up three more clones around the victim (five when doing this to any of the Shokan characters i.e Goro, Sheeva, and Kintaro), after one of the clones kicks the victim down each one of the Narutos (can someone give me the exact punctuation you use for using a plural form of a person) grabs a limb and starts pulling until the limbs are ripped off the person who lands on the ground with a loud thud. The original Naruto then creates a Rasengan and shoves it into the victim's face causing it to explode and splatter, killing the person. Naruto then triumphantly jumps off the body and poses in victory.

Fatality #2: Summoning, Cart Destroyer technique

I think you all know where this one is going. This must be done at leaping distance when doing the button combination. After his pose Naruto jumps into the air while the opponent snaps out of that fatality-chance trance thing they do. The victim is looking around wondering where Naruto went until they notice their shadow getting bigger. When the victim looks up they scream in terror as either Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro, or maybe even the old frog sage as a rare easter egg sort of thing, falls on top of the victim, crushing him/her under the frogs foot. And the camera moves out and up to show Naruto on top doing his victory pose.

Naruto Wins… FATALITY [That's going to be a thing at the ending of every one of these things, that's our thing]

Afterwards…

After defeating the evil sorcerer, Shao Kahn, Naruto Uzumaki became the new champion of Mortal Kombat and savior of the realms. Shao Kahn, however, was not finished just yet. Using the last of his powers, he mustered up enough strength to implant a piece of his own soul into Naruto where the dark overlord planned to overshadow Naruto in place of his now dead body. Unfortunately for Shao Kahn, his astral form encountered the beast Naruto was holding within himself as a jinchuriki. The biju, Kurama the Nine-Tailed fox, easily overpowered the former Emperor of Outworld and devoured him. This resulted in an assimilation of powers, with Naruto purifying and claiming all of Shao Kahn's powers. Naruto now continues his journey of finding his former comrade, Sasuke Uchiha with the guidance of Raiden and Liu Kang who were grateful to him.


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Sakura's Fatalities**

Next up is Sakura Haruno, I figured I might as well do these in the groups that they were assigned in so here's team 7. So Sakura isn't the most exciting character, she would be your run of the mill melee character with one of her signature moves being that monstrous punch that ruptures the ground thing she does. Her pre-fatality pose would be her adjusting her gloves.

Fatality #1: Don't Mess With Sakura

Sakura kicks the victim to the ground and steps on one of their hands. Sakura has her fist in her hand and then reels back to prepare for a punch. When the punch lands, it erupts in a massive crater and blood and guts erupt from the force of the punch as the force of it burst the entire torso of the victim. And Sakura walks off the now dead victim.

Fatality #2: Doctor's Order

This one is pretty cool in my opinion. Sakura grabs a liquid cartridge and inserts it into one of those injection gun things. The liquid in the cartridge is a heavy metal poison, which Sakura should probably explain so that it makes sense to the player, and Sakura grabs the opponent by the shoulder and gives the opponent an injection in their neck. As Sakura walks away, the victim starts to convulse painfully and starts puking, eventually puking blood and falling over dead.

Sakura Wins… FATALITY!

Afterwards…

Sakura Haruno had won the tournament and forever silenced the evil Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. In the aftermath of Shao Kahn's campaign, Sakura led a team of medic shinobi to heal those who were hurt in the cross-fire of the war while the rest of her friends lent their aid, helping in any way they could. The next day, Sakura was visited by none other than the Queen and Princess of Edenia, Queen Sindel and her daughter, Princess Kitana. Bowing in respect and gratitude, Kitana offers her a high ranking position in Edenia's Royal Guard in the hopes that they could work together with her to create a new era of peace. Sakura respectfully declined the offer, saying only that she had "other business" to attend to above anything else. Disappointed, they nonetheless respected her decision and extended their hands in friendship. Unbeknownst to them, lurking in the shadows was the loyal servant of Shao Kahn, Skarlet, who was looking for the perfect opportunity to strike down the one who killed her master.


	3. Sai

Sai's Fatalities

Next up: Sai. To answer questions, yes he would be using his drawings and he will be using that sword on his back more. I have to say, coming up with Sai's fatalities is pretty tough but I think I came up with some decent ones.

Fatality #1: Art Appreciation

Sai starts by taking out his drawing scroll and drawing a random creature that bursts out of the scroll and starts mauling the opponent and biting his/her head off.

Fatality #2: Free Falling

Sai draws a hawk that he gets on and the hawk swoops up the opponent and flies high into the air. While in the air and gaining altitude, the hawk starts ripping off body parts until it finally lets go and the opponent's head is smashed on the floor.

Sai Wins… FATALITY!

Afterwards…

Sai had defeated Shao Kahn, and the realms rejoiced in the ensuing peace. The celebrations continued for three days and nights, during which were one of the most uncomfortable experiences for the strictly trained Sai. Afterwards, Sai went for some much needed peace and quiet while waiting for new orders to come in from his village. While painting one morning, Sai was abruptly attacked by Skarlet, Shao Kahn's creation and greatest enforcer. In the ensuing battle, they fought to a stand-still with both warriors having to rest. During their resting period, conversation between the two sparks up revelations of their similar pasts, created or trained for the sole purpose of serving their superior. Who knows where this strange relationship will go.


	4. Kakashi Hatake

**Kakashi Hatake's Fatalities**

Fatality #1: Raikiri

While Kakashi is a few feet away, he charges up his Raikiri (Lightning Blade) attack. Though it could also be used during the fight, this is the fatality one. The difference between the two is that during battle it just pushes the opponent back. After Kakashi is done charging he rushes right through his opponent with his hand going through the torso with his hand grabbing the opponent's heart. Here's the fun part, Kakashi stops just short of disconnecting all the arteries, and while pulling his hand out he places the heart back in and sends an electrical charge to jumpstart the heart and get it beating again, "reviving" the opponent. And then he charges a second Raikiri to grab the opponent's head, exploding their skull and killing them again.

Fatality #2: Mangekyo Sharingan; Kamui

Kakashi activates his Mangekyo Sharingan by lifting up his headband/eye-patch and uses Kamui to warp the space to make the opponent's torso disappear, leaving behind the head and appendages which fall to the ground. Or he uses it to make their head disappear clean off the body.

Kakashi wins… FATALITY!

Afterwards…

Shao Kahn had fallen, and peace could finally return to the realms. But all wars come with casualties, the mighty Thunder God Raiden had succumbed to his wounds and died. Needing someone to take Raiden's place, the Elder Gods looked to Kakashi for the role. A Protector of Earthrealm was needed to help restore peace and deter dangerous elements from Outworld. Kakashi accepted the role on the condition that all the Elemental Nations, as well as his own nation, be cut off from these other realms and lock it away forever. The Elder Gods complied, even though this meant that Kakashi could never return to his own realm. Kakashi said his goodbyes before the Elder Gods sealed off his realm forever. Afterwards, the Elder Gods granted Kakashi new powers to help fulfill his new role.


	5. Shikamaru Nara

**Shikamaru Nara's Fatalities**

Fatality #1: Shadow Imitation

Before Shikamaru begins, he first throws a simple kunai at the opponent, who then grabs it on instinct. Shikamaru quickly uses Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation) to bind them together and the opponent starts to imitate Shikamaru's movements. Shikamaru then starts to commit seppuku with an imaginary blade while the opponent does the same thing only with a real blade and the opponent falls over dead.

Fatality #2: Shadow Neck Bind

Shikamaru uses his Shadow Neck Bind technique to create a shadow hand that creeps up to the opponent's neck and starts strangling them and then pulling their head and spine up, finishing them off.

Shikamaru wins… FATALITY!

Afterwards…

With the emperor of Outworld destroyed, Shikamaru had hoped to return to his simple life of sloth and laziness. But since he defeated Shao Kahn, he has been constantly pestered by grateful citizens, the Earthrealm warriors, and even the gods. Anytime Shikamaru tried to relax or sleep, somebody was always coming up to him to disturb him, living a life a celebrity much like Johnny Cage, only Shikamaru hated the attention. All anyone would ever hear from Shikamaru after a while would be "…what a drag."


	6. Ino Yamanaka

**Ino Yamanaka's Fatalities**

This one was hard, but I did the best I could. I'm dreading the day I have to do the Fourth Raikage, Killer A

Fatality #1: Mind-Taking

I know how much this one wouldn't work, but bare with it. First, Ino uses her Mind Transfer Jutsu to transfer her soul into her victim. Afterwards the victim, now under Ino's control, yanks off their head and out pops Ino's head in its place as she takes a bow.

Fatality #2: Mind Destruction Jutsu

Ino uses Shinranshin no Jutsu to control the victim to dig out their intestines. Then they take out their heart and crush it in their hands, and that is when they die.

Ino wins… FATALITY!

Afterwards

Ino had beaten Shao Kahn and she sustained terrible wounds which made her pass out into a coma. Shao Kahn's body was taken by Konoha's medics for examination. Unfortunately, Shao Kahn's soul had implanted itself into Ino, knowing this Ino put herself in a state of self-imposed stasis so as to not let Shao Kahn take control of her body. Now her father, Inoichi, ventures into his own daughter's mind (*cough*Inception*cough*) to free his daughter.


	7. Choji Akimichi

**Choji Akimichi's Fatalities**

Fatality #1: Spiked-Meat Tank

Choji backs up and enlarges himself in order to perform his Spiked Human Juggernaut technique and grows out his spiky hair. He then run right over his opponent and shows the poor victim's crushed and perforated body on Choji's giant boulder-like body.

Fatality #2: Akimichi Stomp

Choji grows to an unbelievable size with his Super Expansion technique and just stomps on his opponent like a bug. Afterwards he lifts up his shoe to look at the results and grimaces at it. Disgusted, he proceeds to scrape off the victim off his shoe as if he stepped on a bug or dog crap.

Choji wins… FATALITY!

Afterwards

Shao Kahn was defeated. Unfortunately for Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld did not know of Choji's taboo word and just blatantly insulted Choji's weight continuously. What followed after the battle was an endless buffet for Choji prepared by the grateful citizens and the Edenian royal cooks. Everyone was enjoying a night a merriment and happiness, the likes of which have not been seen in a long, long time.


	8. Kiba Inuzuka

**Kiba Inuzuka's Fatalities**

Ha! You all probably thought Asuma Sarutobi was next. Sorry, no…I'm doing this in a specific order and he's been organized into the "Edo Tensei" zombie-guys because he's currently dead. And also I don't know as much about his abilities, I mean yes he could use brass-knuckle-like kunai and all that, but I don't know if he showed all his stuff before he kicked it. Him and Kurenai, more-so with Kurenai.

Anyway with Kiba's character, he would have to fight with Akamaru, but I'll let the computer programmers figure the rest out. So on with the main attraction.

Fatality #1: Fang Over Fang

Self-explanatory. Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang technique to plow right through the opponent. The first pass rips the opponent in half, then subsequent passes rip them to even smaller pieces. The parts just fall to the ground and Kiba and Akamaru land on the ground and Akamaru pisses in the bloody puddle.

Fatality #2: Two-headed dog

Remember that jutsu that Kiba and Akamaru used way back in the first part against Sakon and Ukon that gave them any sort of cool factor yet it hasn't been seen since? Well they turn into that, use their giant paw to bat the opponent around for a little bit, and then toss them into the air. The two heads then bite down on each half of the opponent and rip it into two portions and the two heads eat their halves.

Kiba wins… FATALITY!

Kiba and his companion put an end to the merciless Shao Kahn and saved the realms. In the aftermath of the tournament and the war, casualties were counted and aid was needed. Konoha lent their services with Kiba as an envoy representative of the village. Together, with both the Edenian guard and his own comrades, he leads a specialized unit made to track down the remaining pockets of Shao Kahn's influence and hopefully put a permanent end to his reign.


	9. Shino Aburame

Shino Aburame's Fatalities

Fatality #1: The Great Parasite

Thank God this one came out when it did, I was having a hard time thinking of what to do for this one. Ok so first, Shino adjusts his hood as he prepares his fatality. Then he punches his opponent in the gut send him/her back while it is shown that a parasite bug was planted on him/her. The opponent gets up and starts convulsing and giant bugs burst out as they begin to eat the opponent.

Fatality #2: Dinner Time

Shino command his bugs to swarm and gather on the opponent and the opponent is covered in a bug sphere as the bugs begin to eat the opponent. When the bug cloud clears, all that's left is the skinless remains that falls as the bugs return to their master.

Shino wins… FATALITY!

Afterwards…

Shao Kahn's reign had come to an end by a member of the bug wielding, Aburame clan. Ultimately, the insects' unknown ability to metabolize Shao Kahn's energy as well as the mystic powers of others was what caused his downfall. However, the Fallen God Shinnok obtained one of Shino's insects secretly and began examining it. Hoping to find the insects' secret, he plans to use his finding against the other Elder God and rule all the realms.


	10. Hinata Hyuga

**Hinata Hyuga's Fatalities**

I know that Hinata would normally be too timid to kill but just bear with it. And to anyone who doesn't want to imagine any of these characters being killed, think of it in the sense of when Sindel was inexplicably revived in the second movie, they'll just came back to life.

Fatality #1: Lion Fist

Hinata breathes in to prepare her fatality, and then she grabs the opponent's neck and charges her Lion Fist in the other hand. When it's ready, she punches her opponent, releasing the energy in the form of a lion's head as it ate through the body, and the resulting attack blows away the entire body with the head still in her hand which she drops with a grimace.

Fatality #2: Protection of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms

Hinata charges her attack which focuses her chakra into sharp threads. The Hakke seal shows itself on the ground as she performs the attack with the opponent within it. Hinata then starts waving around her arms with the chakra threads seemingly passing through the opponent harmlessly. At the end of it the opponent falls into pieces.

Hinata wins… FATALITY!

Afterward…

As Shao Kahn drew his last breath, Hinata's relief was short lived as all of Shao Kahn's minions began an assault. Luckily her comrades along with the champions of Earthrealm were there to help her. With the help of Li Mei, they were all able to procure a ship that they could use to escape the army and into the sea. With Shao Kahn gone and no one to lead this army of brute, Hinata and her friends, as well as the Earthrealm warrior bide their time as the army implodes on itself without a leader.


	11. Rock Lee

**Rock Lee Fatalities + Injustice stuff**

Fatality #1: Out of My Way!

Rock Lee roles his shoulders to prepare his fatality. Then he jumps back a good distance for a better running start. He activates his Inner gates to make sure he gets maximum speed and dashes right through his opponent, completely bisecting the opponent.

Fatality #2: Reverse Lotus

Rock Lee charges himself by activating his Inner Gates. Using the Reverse Lotus technique Lee breaks multiple bones until the final blow rupture organs and the opponent falls to the ground. Not enough? Fine, Lee then picks the opponent up and administers the final blow in the form of a knee to the back that snaps the opponent's spine, finally killing the opponent.

Rock Lee wins… FATALITY!

Afterward…

Rock Lee killed Shao Kahn, but this would soon prove to be the final phase of Quan Chi's plans. With Shao Kahn dead and his soul in the Underworld, Quan Chi has access to Shao Kahn's powerful soul to make him stronger than ever. With the power of the former ruler of Outworld, Quan Chi shall lay waste to all the realms, gaining strength with every new soul. It will take all of Rock Lee's spirit to fight Quan Chi off.

**Naruto on Injustice**

Naruto's character power: Sage Mode/Kurama Chakra shroud, randomly selected

Naruto's entrance: A frog come out and unrolls a scroll to reverse summon Naruto to the battle.

Naruto's Special: True Power

Naruto uses his Rasenrangen, "Spiraling Strife Spheres" where he creates multiple, floating Rasengans, to knock the opponent back. Then he throws a Rasenshuriken at the opponent to launch the opponent into the air. Naruto propels the opponent further in the air by using his Planetary Rasengan. Finally, Naruto reappears in his full Biju form and fires a Biju bomb that sends the opponent back to the ground.

Naruto Ending:

The High Councilor has been stopped once and for all. Naruto contemplated how similar he was to Superman and how he might have ended up just like him. Seeing the results for himself only furthered Naruto's resolve to never walk the same path. Unfortunately, Naruto's greatest battle has yet to come. Seeing possible opportunity to gain another planet, Darkseid is already planning an invasion of Naruto's world. And because of Naruto's presence, Trigon has become aware of Naruto's world as well. The Shinobi world has averted to crisis of the High Councilor, but has opened their world to a new form of warfare.


End file.
